Code Lyoko Fanfiction ideasrequest
by StormyKounais
Summary: Leave mt a private message or review for your input! Private Message for a request. Review for a vote on which fan-fiction you'd like me to write!
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a list of ideas for fan-fictions I would like to complete over the summer (and some a little sooner) I am open to ideas/request! I am going to number them so pick a few and post a review with the fanfics you'd like to see me create! Most will be drabble/one-shot sized but some may get bigger due to popularity. Having readers motivates me to write so reviews help me to write more! **Authors note: Before I get any further… a little about me! I have liked Code Lyoko since it aired on Cartoon Network (whenever that was) I am around 16 now… so I was fairly young (I guess) when I used to watch it. Recently with me becoming a senior in high school next year I am re-watching and re-loving a lot of things before I go to college. I love Jerlita I have since that time… I used to role play it with my best friend… If I do somehow as if by magic become popular… after summer I won't be able to write as much but I will try to work it in whenever possible!

**Also I don't own Code Lyoko never have, never will. Thanks~**

**1)**Aelita… that name… it was so familiar but why? I stood up looking around at the four people standing over me… "And this is Yumi do you remember her maybe?" asked the girl whom said her name was Aelita. No one looked familiar except the girl with the pink hair… something was very distracting about her and my focus stayed on her. "Jeremie you got hit by a car… you've lost your memory and we need you Xana is attacking!" The brunette boy standing beside Aelita said in a hasty tone. Who was Xana? What was this 'Xana' attaching?

**2)**I could barely make out my surroundings and a weird feeling crept over me. I looked down… the metal scanner floor under me… this was a sensation! I could feel the ground… I was in a scanner! I looked up blinking my eyes watering a little… then I saw it. The warm smile I had seen through the screen in the towers countless times but now it was right there and I stumbled to my feet going a little too long and I stumbled forward, Jeremie catching me instantly. His eyes meet mine and I could feel his hands on me…

**3)**I felt a loud huff from above me and I shook a little… she was above me. The black haired girl was in the bunk above me. We were alone in a room and she was sleeping in a bunk above me. I almost couldn't breathe. I could feel the movement of the water pushing the small yacht back and forth. This trip would be interesting… It was the only thing I could say to desperately express my discomfort with having Yumi sleep in the same room as myself.

**4)**Holding the doll in my hands I looked down at the river below me… "Drop it" The black haired girl urged me to do so. I shook my head muttering that I couldn't. I stared at the water below with a little more ease. "When you let it go you will finally be able to let her go" Yumi whispered and I pushed my blonde hair out of my face a tear streaming down one side of my face. It had been two years now and still I could not stop returning to the factory and waiting. She was dead, I knew the reality of it but I hoped… I hoped maybe her dad could still send her here. I looked back down at the little elf doll in my hands. It was Aelita's doll and I slept with it, carried it every wear… I missed her so much… I could not bring myself to think she was dead.

**5)**Looking down I stuttered. "I can't" I mumbled. "You can" the boy assured. His hair spiked with a spot of purple in it. I looked down again took a deep breath and slid down the huge tube water slide. This date was going great but I still couldn't help picture I was with Jeremie rather than the hyper boy who had come instead… I was angry and sad and the purple cat-boy was being so sweet… I wanted so desperately to be able to date Odd, but I could not bring myself to love him like I loved the blonde programmer who seemed to neglect me.

**6)**"Hiroki what do you want!" I screamed. The door continued to be knocked and I opened the door. The small boy lunged at me and bit into my arm violently and strange dark look in his now lifeless eyes. I screamed kicking him off of me and reaching for my phone. Was this a Xana attack? Hiroki was acting very much like… no it could not be… it was more unbelievable than the super computer… he was a zombie! I saw him chew the chunk of arm her had bitten off of me and I gulped closing my door and dialing a familiar number… the first that came to mind. Ulrich's number. I heard him breathe in relief as he answered his phone. He said my name slowly and asked if I was alright and I admitted it to him in an instant… I was bitten.

**7)**I fell to the floor; she had slapped me hard… "But Macey… I love you!" I cried out as she stubbed her noise to me. "Please come back" I said slowly and she ran away leaving me on the floor of the boy's floor. I walked back to my dorm and met my bed with a sigh. And in that moment I decided I hated girl. My roommate walked in a bright look on his face which was always so grim… I knew in a moment he had just been with his love… Yumi.

Those are the first seven! I'll add more in a second "Chapter" later

Tell me your favorite in reviews. I like number 6…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Whats up! So I've decided to write all of them BUT in this order.

6- first. I've decided this will be a multi-chapter fanfic. (the first one I have written that will go on the site!)

2-a one shot

1- a drabble

and the rest in order of there listing.

WOOH

Okay. Also Chapter 1 for number 6 was a paragraph away from being typed up when my dog walked under the table yanking my laptop charger out of my computer erasing everything I had typed. I AM DEPRESSED AND THE THOUGHT OF STARTING TO RETYPE IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY. I have friends coming tomorrow so It may be up tonight (doubt it) or Saturday.

Thanks guys love you all!

- Aelita


End file.
